The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fipeldanlav’.
The new Ivy Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Ivy Geranium cultivars with large double flowers and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands of two unnamed selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The new Ivy Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in March, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, since July, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.